Yfkjgjk
It is a unique magic that Rudeus copied off Orsted in their first fight, it works by interfering with the magic of the opponent disturbing it and preventing it from working. this is a very rare and possibly difficult technique as Sylphiette who is a talented mage in her own right had a lot of trouble learning it. and had not heard of it either. 『Dry Steaming』 Dry Steaming is a melded magic of fire and wind originally developed by Rudeus to dry wet clothes with a risk of damaging a fabric. 『Explosive Stone Cannon』 It is a variation of Stone Cannon originally developed by Rudeus. The stone is hollow thereby exploding at the point of contact. 『Electric』 Realizing that 『Lightning』 might be a bit overkill as a single target spell, Rudeus tried to weaken the King-class Water magic. Rudeus was able to use Voiceless incantation to create a miniature thundercloud, compressing it, and designating a target for 『Lightning』. In order to distinguish it from the normal overpowered spell, he named it 『Electric』. The Electric strike is hard to avoid and can numb the nervous system, making it a very useful spell against people who can wear Touki. 『Light Spirits』 Rudeus can make a light spirit scroll to use them to summons bright light spirits as a source of light. 『Howling Magic』 Howling is a type of magic that can locate or paralyze enemies by using sound as a medium, but Rudeus can only use it to surprise or scare opponents. He learned it from Gustav Dedorudia. Fighting Style Edit 『Sword Techniques』 Intermediate-ranked Sword-God Style Since Rudeus cannot make use of Touki, he cannot rise to Advanced ranked Sword Techniques. 『Saint Dragon Touki』 It is a fighting style that was created by Dragon God Urupen, who was considered to be the weakest Dragon God due to having the lowest magical capacity ever and rose to become the strongest with this fighting style. It is a fighting style for defeating an opponent using a minimal amount of magical power. It is the greatest fighting style in the world. It is described as a fighting style by Rudeus that combines magic arts and martial arts wushu is a classic form of martial arts in his world. Rudeus is currently being taught how to use this fighting form by Orsted. Rudeus stated that this fighting technique is the best fighting style for himself due to it's great compatibility with the 『Magic Armor』, making the 『Magic Armor』 performance more potent/efficient and useful during combat. It should be noted it is a fighting style and not a type of touki as Rudeus lacks the ability to use actual touki. 『Tactics』 He has been noted by others to be a battle genius. During his first fight with Paul, he was smart enough to trap Paul's leg to restrict them movements. During his time as an adventurer, he was known for his skill with Quagmire and trapping opponents with the earth magic before attacking. After training with Orsted, he became more aware of his tactics and was able to perform the strategies more efficiently since he was conscious of them. In the case that he is trapped by a high level barrier magic that restricts his magic, he will use the Manatite stone to destroy the seal and use a combination of Quagmire, Mist, and Electric to slow down or disable his opponents before using a summoning scroll to summon his trump card, the Magic armor MK I, to defeat his enemies should the need arise for the fire power. Taking stories and legends from his previous world, he was also able to come up with a strategy to defeat a hydra that could regenerate its heads.